dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lost One
That's funny...how did that guy become a Lost One after AK DD'd him? I mean, he's not an AIDA PC. :One theory is that Yata distorted the truth, or is a lot dumber than he makes himself out to be. Either that or AFK has serious issues. DD does have the power to comafy though. - Kuukai2 09:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Yowkow becomes an Unreturner? NOOOOOO!!!!! D: --CRtwenty 05:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Lol, sorry for ruining it ^^;;; - Kuukai2 05:53, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::I'm just mad because I planned on never letting her out of my party once I got her in part 2. -_- She's one of my favorite GU characters. --CRtwenty 06:00, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Okay -- this says the term is used by the admins of R:2... however, it's used on page 3 or 4 of XXXX vol.2, which is about Kite... is this just a continuity error on the part of the author? Was it actually used in Project .hack? --Rintaun 01:50, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :Is the word 未帰還者 actually used? - Kuukai2 02:06, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::Helba uses the term "Lost One" in Mutation as well. --CRtwenty 14:54, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::When exaclty? Might not really be the same word... - Kuukai2 17:27, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It occurs when she stops Lios from deleting Kite and BlackRose. Her exact quote is something like "Tell me Lios, do you want to become one of the Lost Ones as well?" --CRtwenty 19:59, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't have it with me but pretty sure that was 意識不明者. Was it capitalized? - Kuukai2 23:25, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::I don't have the books with me right now, but I think the word used in Another Birth was 未帰還者. I know that term was used in Analysis. --Shinsou Wotan, 00:35, 19 December 2006 (UTC) http://img205.imageshack.us/img205/2096/lostonesgg2.jpg :Most likely just a coincidence. Kulaguy 05:56, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's not capitalized or anything, I'd think it's a coincidence, can't check the original right now... - Kuukai2 06:05, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::The meaning is the same in both cases. At least in the English version. So that's the big deal? --CRtwenty 06:10, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Just the term itself and when it's used. - Kuukai2 07:36, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Here's the line as it appears in Another Birth, Volume 1, page 256, line 12: :::::「リョース。あなたも未帰還者になりたいの？」 --Shinsou Wotan, 22:12, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I don't have the games with, but I'd assume that's what she said. It's possible she was kind of poking at him using the "official" term, and Kite was never let in on it... Either way it no longer includes only victims of Tri-Edge anyway. I'll change it. - Kuukai2 04:15, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Are we planning on adding the non-canon coma victims that are also canon? By excluding them, it could be interpreted that they aren't coma victims in GU+. MirageAtoli 23:21, 27 February 2007 (UTC) It's "Non-canon Lost Ones" not "GU+ Lost Ones." Adding people to both categories would be even more confusing. Added some new Lost Ones to the Non-canon section, by the way, but what do we do about the Mirror Server incident? In GU+, EVERYONE playing becomes a Lost One for a short, short period. :: Yes, I realize that it would make it confusing, but we aren't listing Shino as a non-canon Lost One and she clearly is one. The thing that makes this very confusing is the difference in who is and who is not a Lost One as in the case of Alkaid and as you mention the mirror server incident. MirageAtoli 22:38, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::Shino is a canon Lost One. Since she's a Lost One in the normal series. Same with Alkaid. There's no need to list them twice. As for the mirror server, I feel that since we include the people who fell unconscious during the Corbenik fight, that we should probably put a not like "Everybody playing The World when the AIDA mirror server was created". Either that or redefine what exactly a Lost One is. I've never really liked having the Corbenik players there. --CRtwenty 23:36, 28 February 2007 (UTC)